1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood sawing machine, and more particularly to a retaining device for a wood sawing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wood sawing machine is used to cut a wood workpiece and abuts the wood workpiece against the index table at a desired cutting angle. Besides, the index table allows to be adjusted toward the angle before cutting the wood workpiece.
However, a user has to force the wood workpiece to abut against the index table, and such a force is not equal to have a poor precision, and the wood workpiece flies out of the wood sawing machine to injure the user.
Moreover, some wood sawing machines press and retain the wood workpiece by using a mechanism having springs and cams, but such a mechanism can not force evenly to injure the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.